deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Trainer Red
Description 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality' Red is a trainer who has reached the peak of being the strongest trainer but is still training his Pokemon to be the very best. He is a hot blooded, courageous and kind hearted trainer who has a knack of making new friends and rivals along the way to being the best. After being frozen by Lorelei on mt. Silver, he has developed a fear of being frozen which he wishes to overcome by training on the very mountain he was frozen on. Strangely enough it is stated in the FR, LG games that he is quite the Chatter box, when in HG and SS he is silent using ellipsis, but that could be because he was previously a game character you could play as. Biography Red was born in Pallet Town an only child and raised by a Single Mother. He lived there until the age of ten where he received his Pokemon license granting him permission to leave home in order to capture and train Pokemon to do battle. A friend of Red's family and a Pokemon Professor, Prof. Oak, had three Pokemon remaining from his travels and said that both Red and his grandson, Blue, could have one to start them off. Red got to go first to choose between Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. After careful consideration Red chose Charmander as his starter and soon after his rival chose Squirtle and challenged Red to a Pokemon battle right there in Prof. Oak's lab. Red was successful in defeating Blue in their first Pokemon battle and Blue then vowed that he would become a Pokemon Master before Red. The two went their separate ways and Red made his way to Viridian City, catching the various Pokemon in the region along the way before running into his rival again on the path to the Indigo Plateau. Blue informed Red that he wouldn't be allowed in on the grounds he doesn't have any badges, which can only be earned by defeating the eight gym owners throughout the world. Blue proceeds to challenge Red to a second battle, each with more Pokemon than before, only to come up short against Red a second time before they parted ways. Red visited the Viridian City's Gym to earn his first badge but the gym was closed down for an undisclosed reason. Moving on, Red traveled to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest where he battled many Bug Trainers and caught a couple of his own Bug Pokemon, including a Pikachu, before arriving to Pewter City to challenge their gym leader Brock. Brock proved to be a formidable opponent with his strong Rock type Pokemon but through clever use of his Pokemon abilities, Red was successful in beating Brock and claiming his first gym badge. Red went through Route 3 and into Mt. Moon where he continued to capture new Pokemon and trained the six he had in his possession. While exploring the wonders Mt. Moon had to offer he ran into members of an organized crime syndicate called Team Rocket. Red engaged in battle with several of its members inside Mt. Moon and managed to fight them off, earning two fossils that Team Rocket was in pursuit of while exploring the Mount. With the first of many Team Rocket encounters behind him, Red continued on to Cerulean City challenging local water expert and Cerulean City's gym leader, Misty. Upon earning his second gym badge, Red headed on up to route 24 and 25 where he would have his third run in with Blue and his second run in with Team Rocket. Overcoming both odds, Red visited the world's greatest Pokemon enthusiast, Bill, inside his home at the end of Route 24 and 25. Bill's cellular structure combined with a Pokemon trapping him inside but with Red's help he was able to reverse the process and awarded Red with tickets for a cruise on the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City, which was his next stop to attain his third gym badge. One visit with a nice Pokemon Daycare center and an underground passage later, Red found himself in Vermilion City where he defeated Lt. Surge and rode the S.S. Anne testing his skills against more rival Pokemon Trainers before arriving to Diglett's Cave to further the number of Pokemon he's caught. Red journeyed through routes 9, 10, the Rock Tunnel and made his way to the haunted city of Lavender Town where a mystery is afoot regarding the Pokemon Tower found in the town but in order to solve it Red required a device called "Silph Scope" which he can then use to detect ghosts. Red headed to Celadon City through Route 8 and 7 to attain the Silph Scope and defeat the gym leader Erika, earning his fourth gym badge. Unfortunately the Silph Scope was in the hands of one such, Giovanni, who was leading a huge operation in the local Game Corner of Celadon City. Running through his grunts, Red challenged Giovanni himself to a Pokemon battle and successfully defeated him halting his operation and grabbing the Silph Scope in the process. Red returned to Lavender Town and used the Silph Scope to engage the Ghost Pokemon blocking the entrance of the seventh floor where the Pokemon Center head, Mr. Fuji, was being held by Team Rocket members. After battling them Mr. Fuji was set free and gave Red a Poke Flute so he could awaken any Pokemon that was found fast asleep. Red had successfully stopped two Team Rocket schemes back to back. Saffron City was the next stop for Red's journey to become a Pokemon Master where the local gym leader, Sabrina, was said to be a psychic and as such greatly favored Psychic type Pokemon. That wouldn't intimidate Red however as he battled through Abra, Kadabra and Alakazam to win his fifth gym badge. While still in Saffron City there was a rumor running around that Silph Co, the maker of the Silph Scope, were providing advanced technology to Team Rocket which could spell trouble for everyone. Sneaking in to investigate, Red discovered that Team Rocket was forcing Silph Co's hand and once again had to battle Giovanni and his men to free Silph Co. from their evil clenches. With another impressive victory over Team Rocket, Red was awarded with the "Master Ball" a far superior model of the Pokeball which guaranteed capture for any Pokemon it's used on, no matter how powerful they were. With two gym battles and three Team Rocket plots behind him, Red decided to take a Holiday on Route 12 to enjoy the fresh air, fish and recharge. Although he still faced the occasional Pokemon battle from a passing Trainer, things were far less hectic than they were on the trail behind him. But a Pokemon Trainer's work was never finished so off to the maze that was Route 13, then through Routes 14 and 15 to reach Fuchsia City where his sixth gym battle awaited. Koga was a ninja master whose specialized in Poison type Pokemon, something he wasn't at all shy using to his advantage, but with Pokemon to cover the ground, flying to counter bugs and a little Psychic aid, Red was able to win his sixth gym badge only leaving him with two left before he could enter the Indigo Plateau. Routes 16, 17 and 18 would lead Red to a Power Plant where a wave of Electric type Pokemon, and one of three legendary birds, awaited him. The battle with Zapdos was a long and hard one but in the end, Red was able to get the best of the legendary bird and manage to do what no Trainer before him has done. Capture it. It would not be long after the Power Plant where Red would confront another challenge in the form of the Seaform Island. During his intellectual challenge through the Island, Red would run into the second of three legendary birds. Articuno. Another great battle occurred but Red used a handful of Ultra Balls and sleep inducing attacks to render the bird immobile and vulnerable to capture to add him to his list of Pokemon. Slowly but surely Red was attaining all 150 Pokemon in the world. In Cinnabar Island, thanks to a Pokemon lab in the area Red was able to deliver the fossils he's received back on Mt. Moon to attain living, breathing Pokemon that has long since been extinct giving Red Pokemon that no one else in the world could ever hope to attain. After that life changing experience, Red challenged Blaine, the fire pro, to a Pokemon battle at his gym and endured the heat of his fire in order to attain his seventh gym badge. There were but one more gym to visit before he could reach the Indigo Plateau. Red returned to Viridian City to find that the gym was now open and surprise, surprise if it wasn't Giovanni who was the gym leader all along. Having given up his life on crime he returned to his old job and agreed to award Red with the Viridian's gym badge but ONLY if Red could defeat him. Well once again Red would prove to be too much for good ol' Giovanni so he handed over the badge to Red and the last remnant of Team Rocket was defeated. Red had over 100 Pokemon in his possession, defeated every Pokemon Trainer and gym leader that cross his path and even singlehandedly defeated an entire crime organization on his own. There was but one challenge left to face before he could call himself a Pokemon Master. Red entered the Indigo Plateau and defeated the Elite Four before facing his old rival Blue, one last time. Blue gave it all he got, proving to be harder to take on than ever before but in the end, just like all their previous encounters, Red came out on top and became the Undisputed Pokemon League Champion and also earned himself the title of Pokemon Master. But not before he found some buried treasure in the form of Moltres, the last of the three legendary birds he had left to capture. His quest was complete. Red had 149 Pokemon under his command, a remarkable feat and all of which he considered to be very good friends. Any Pokemon Trainer would have been happy with this and retired, but not Red. He was not content with owning 149 Pokemon. There was one more left to capture. One more that kept nagging at the back of his spine. One more in order to have caught them all. Red arrived to an Unknown Dungeon just north of Cerulean City to find the experimental Pokemon, Mewtwo. Red found Mewtwo at the basement of the dungeon and he proved to be the strongest Pokemon he has ever faced. Capable of powerful feats and even human speech. The battle truly put Red to the test and he had to choose his Pokemon carefully but Mewtwo proved superior to all six Pokemon in his possession. There was only one chance remaining. The Master Ball. Destiny had other plans however. By either Mewtwo's own power or a strange twist of faith, an unknown mystical portal was opened in the dungeon. Red threw the Master Ball in order to catch Mewtwo but both were pulled into the portal and the Master Ball was lost in the process. As they were sucked in, Red could hear the words of Mewtwo echoing inside his mind as they traveled to a world called Genesis. I will never be the slave of humans I will never call you Master Isafaro 'New Kid on the Block' 'Lost without a clue' 'The Meeting' Trivia -- Did you know that people mistake Red for Ash who are in different universes. Pokemon fans have a misconception of what Red looks like and draw him with black hair and red eyes, whilst he has brown hair and brown eyes. Technically Ethan is the ultimate Pokemon trainer since he beat Red but that is if the player playing Ethan beats him. Category:Pokemon Trainer Red Category:Pokemon Category:Human Category:Protagonist